


Things You Said With No Space Between Us

by kg1507



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hey look i still remember how to write!, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Gets a Hug, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Blood, One Shot, Other, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Prompt Fill, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg1507/pseuds/kg1507
Summary: Kara is aware of the growing crowd as she tries to shift through the mountain of rubble. Her muscles ache as she tries to lift chunks of cement and move steel beams that won’t budge, and her hands are already raw and bloody from her efforts - but she can’t stop.She doesn’t have her x-ray vision, her super-hearing, her strength to rely on right now, and every minute that Lena stays buried lessens the chances of uncovering her alive.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 556





	Things You Said With No Space Between Us

“Lena!”

The dust cloud is thick, tinted with varying shades of red and orange as the setting sun’s rays reflect off the particles. There is no wind to push it away, and the result is an eerily stagnant fog, like time has slowed to a crawl. The street has been cordoned off by the police, but the public has gathered around the perimeter anyway, unable to look away from the heap of rubble and burning debris that used to be a building. They want to know the whole story - what happened here? Who caused this destruction?

Why is Supergirl bleeding?

Kara is aware of the growing crowd as she tries to shift through the mountain of rubble. If this were a normal day, she would be able to pick up each individual voice, clear as a bell - but right now she only hears a faint collective murmur from somewhere behind her bent back. Her muscles ache as she tries to lift chunks of cement and move steel beams that won’t budge, and her hands are already raw and bloody from her efforts - but she can’t stop. She doesn’t have her x-ray vision, her super-hearing, her strength to rely on right now, and every minute that Lena stays buried lessens the chances of uncovering her alive.

Kara has blown out her powers before, had known it was coming seconds before it happened; a faint ringing in her ears that grew louder the harder she pushed, her body thrumming with the overflow of energy threatening to break loose, and the explosion of heat behind her eyes when it finally did. Then came the wave of complete and utter exhaustion as her solar reserves drained dry. Backing off would have meant giving Leviathan an opening to finish her off, and she couldn’t risk the slaughter that would have followed. The building that had collapsed in the battle was a new construction, barely finished and blessedly empty of civilians. It was sheer luck, but Kara felt no relief - because Lena had gone after Lex during the battle, and the last thing Kara’s enhanced hearing had picked up before going supernova was Lena’s cry of shock as walls crumbled around her.

Kara struggles to lift a slab of concrete. Her fingers slip and beads of blood glisten from fresh scrapes, and she grimaces in mounting frustration. Camera bulbs flash in the distance and Kara knows photographs of a powerless Supergirl will be all over the news in minutes if they haven't already gone viral via social media. Crime will skyrocket tonight as the seedier denizens of the city take advantage of a night without the Girl of Steel to stop them.

Kara couldn't care less. This wasn't like the last time she'd been powerless - this time, she has help. J'onn, Nia, Brainy, and M'gann can handle twenty-four hours of patrol duty between the four of them. They can keep the city safe, she has no doubt of that. Leviathan has retreated, thanks to Supergirl, but none if it means a damn thing if Lena has suffocated to death under her feet.

She has to find Lena. She _has_ to.

"Lena! Can you hear me?" Kara's voice is strained and raw from yelling. A fire has started somewhere and the smoke is beginning to irritate her lungs. She coughs, trying to find a pocket of fresh air before calling out again. _Please, Rao, just let her be ok. It can't end like this._

"Lena!" Kara's throat hurts so much. It feels like someone has made her swallow a hot coal, fresh embers stirring every time she makes a sound. It's nothing compared to the panic threatening to send her over the edge each time her calls go unanswered.

Kara climbs over a twisted mangle of paneling, slips, and gracelessly tumbles down the other side. She lands face first, wincing as sharp gravel bites into her skin. Her muscles scream in protest as she pushes herself upright, breathing heavily.

She opens her mouth to call out Lena's name again when she suddenly sees a mound of rubble shift several yards ahead of her. A large slab overturns with a rocky thud and smaller pieces of rubble fall away as a metal arm appears from the hole below, pulling the rest of an armored figure up and out. The suit is banged up and badly scuffed, several spots had been crushed altogether, but the green color that showed through underneath was unmistakable.

Kara balls her hands into useless fists as she gets to her feet, limping towards the figure. If she had powers right now, her eyes would've been blood red with unbridled heat.

"Where is she, Lex?" Kara rasps, wiping her grimy face with the back of one equally dirty hand. She wants nothing more than to rip off his helmet and punch that smug face of his as hard as she can, now that she actually _can_. The least he deserves is a good old fashioned broken jaw. Maybe a few teeth, too.

"What did you do to Lena? Answer me!" Kara yells, furious and terrified and filled with hate all at once. This isn't her, or who she wants to be - but it's who she is right now, and until she finds Lena there is no one else.

She's a few steps away when the armored figure raises a hand, extending it in an effort to plead for mercy. "Kara! It's me!"

Kara stops dead in her tracks as she registers the muffled female voice. "Lena?"

The suit starts to dematerialize before her eyes, folding and compacting until the armor is little more than a palm-sized box that falls to the ground, revealing the person inside. Lena pushes herself to her feet, wincing as one leg buckles beneath her. She catches herself, resting her weight on a tall beam protruding from the cavity she had just crawled out of.

"God _damn_ that brother of mine, I swear-" She pounds her fist. "When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him, and this time I'm gonna make it stick. I don't care if it sends me to Hell or purgatory or fucking Limbo, I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have -"

Kara grabs Lena and pulls her into her arms, embracing her tightly as relief floods her entire body. Lena stiffens, taken aback by the sudden affection from her best friend. Kara starts to shake as tears run clean lines down her dusty cheeks.

"I-I thought you were d-dead," Kara stutters, hiccups. "I told you not to follow him, why didn't you listen? I told you - and you could've…" She sobs, burying her wet eyes into Lena's shoulder as she squeezes, so much tighter than she normally could. A beat passes before Lena's arms come up to return the hug, rubbing slow circles on her back that feel so soothing and familiar and _Lena_ that it only makes Kara cry harder.

"I'm ok, I'm ok -" Lena shushes her softly. "I had it under control. The suit protected me, nothing happened."

"You're hurt!" Kara wails.

"This?" Lena gestures to her injured leg. "Just a little bruising. The internal padding of the L-suit could use some improvements, I'll admit, but it held up quite extraordinarily considering the fact that an entire building fell on top of my head." She's joking, but Kara doesn't stop crying and Lena grimaces. "Sorry - you know humor isn't really my strong suit. No pun intended."

That makes her laugh, a watery, guttural sound that finally breaks the tension. Kara takes a deep breath. "I thought you were dead," she says again. "And I thought it was my fault. Like everything else."

Lena doesn't respond to that. She's wrong - both of them made mistakes this year, and both of them have to accept the parts they played in order to move forward, but she knows this is not the time to say so. Instead, she says, "Lex got away."

"I don't care."

"Leviathan will be back."

"Also don't care." Kara still hugs her, unrelenting on her grip.

Lena crinkles her eyebrows as a late thought occurs to her. "Did I see blood on you?"

"I blew out my powers."

At that, Lena finally draws back to look at her face to face, incredulous. "You _what?_ "

Kara shakes her head, pulling Lena back into her embrace so tightly that she hears a little surprised gasp of air that squeezes out of Lena's lungs. "Later. I just really need this right now. I always have to be so careful when I hug people. And I was so scared I'd lost you."

Lena softens. "Ok." She lets Kara hug her to her heart's content, keeping quiet about the bruised ribs that are being crushed right now, and focuses instead on the feeling of Kara's heartbeat slowing down against her chest as she calms down. There are no secrets to hide, no wedge to force them apart - and for the first time in months, the space between them finally closes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr. The season 5 finale does not exist.


End file.
